Hell Within
by bleedingbodyandsoul1994
Summary: Elena hates life. All she wants is to leave this world. Because of him. Her parents murderer. He is back for her. Spencer Reid team got a call from someone claiming Elena is going to get hurt. Will Spencer be able to save her? Will he save her from wanting to die? Will she be truly loved? (I ship Nina Dobrev with spencer (matthew) :3)
1. Chapter 1

"Elena go upstairs and hide now!" My mother whispered yelled. There was a man in the house trying to hurt my mom.

I shook my head nervously. I can't leave her alone.

"Elena listen to me I'm going to be fine I promise" she kissed my forehead before giving me a little push.

I ran upstairs to my room. I had a little hidden closet that my dad shut off when I was scared of monsters and couldn't sleep.

I hug my legs and listen to the silence.

No screams, no nothing.

Does that mean he killed my mom and dad?

"Leave her alone! Hurt me hurt me!" I could hear my dad yelling while my mom cried.

I wish I could help them. The phones were disconnected.

"Where's the kid!" The man screamed.

"She's not here" my mom says but the man started laughing.

"You think I'm stupid" I could hear the sound of a slap. I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I hear him banging the doors.

Please don't find me please don't. I repeat over and over in my head.

"Little Elena where are you?" He says in a singing voice.

How does he know my name?

"Come out wherever you are?" I hear him moving my bed. Oh please don't notice the door. Please leave.

"What's behind this door?" He opens the door.

"There you are"

I sit up so fast I felt lightheaded. I was soaking wet from the sweat.

I pray everyday for this nightmare to leave me alone.

Every night for 8 years.

I was 16 when my parents were murdered in front of me. I watched how he raped my mom, how he brutally kicked and punched my dad and how he took the last breaths my parent would ever take.

I closed my eyes breathing in and out. I wait for my heart beat to slow down to get up.

It was 6 am. The sun was shining but you could hear the winter wind hit the windows and trees.

I grab my black sweater and wrap it around my body. There was no use going back to sleep. At least I got 5 hours of sleep. Usually I sleep for 2 or 3 hours each night.

I dream of them. Of my mother's long brown hair. My fathers laughter that brighten my days. Their smile and the love they had for me. I miss them so much. I wish I could get them back but life isn't that fair.

I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I put on the kettle and look outside. I haven't been outside in days. I go to the yard for 10 minutes for air.

I haven't left my house in 8 years. I stay inside at all time. My neighbour is 17 year old who buys my groceries because his mom talked to me once. I pay him with my parents pension money.

I wish instead of pension money I could get my parents back but as I say life isn't fair.

I hear the kettle ring. I open the cupboard and grab a mug. I make myself black coffee to keep myself up. I can't sleep anymore. I hate the memories,the screams of agony and worse of all his voice. I can't remember how he looks like.

I shake my head and walk to the living room. I turn on the tv and flip the channels for something interesting.

*knock knock*

What the hell? Who is at the door? I have no family and no friends.

I get up walking to the door. I look through the peephole and see a kid.

I slowly open the door popping my head out.

"Are you Elena?" He looked about 13 and had dirty blonde hair.

"Y...yes?" I whisper.

"Someone told me to give you this" he says holding out an envelope with my name on it.

"Who?" I grab it.

"Some guy said it was important" he says shrugging.

"Thanks" I quickly close the door before he could say anything.

I rip the envelope and look at the weird handwriting.

'Sweet Elena, you looked so beautiful with your hair down. The wind blowing through your hair was breathtaking. Your soft skin looked so beautiful and glowing. Your brown eyes looked so sad. I wish I can help you but sweet Elena you won't let anyone in. Ever since that day when I took your parents last breath you became sad...I don't know why.'

This can't be who I think it is...

'You should get out more. We should have dinner together. At your favourite restaurant and order cheeseburger with extra cheese. For dessert we can eat lemon pie with whip cream on top. Last night you were crying. I wish I could hug you and kiss you. Now that your parents are gone you need someone. Someone who knows you. Someone who loves you. One day we will meet again and you are going to love me. Just like I do. You look beautiful with that black sweater. I'll write again. Goodbye my sweet Elena And your forever mine'

I felt my stomach turn. I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and threw up last night dinner.

I can't believe it. The murderer of my parents wrote to me again. I would get a lot of letters from him after my parents died. I thought they were nothing till he would tell me personal things about myself. I told the cops but they didn't do shit.

I had to move across town for the letters to stop.

I lean against the wall feeling the tears fall down.

He knows where I live. This means I'm going to get more letters of the details of my parents murder. The way the knife felt when he stabbed my mom. How happy he felt beating my dad to the point where his face was unrecognizable. How much he loves me.

I wipe my face with my sleeves before taking out a little black box I had under the sink.

I roll up my sleeves and look at my arms. They were full of old scars and new scars. This is the only way to forget the memories. It takes away the pain even for a while.

I'm waiting till I have the guts to cut deeper to end my life.

To leave the memories. To be with my parents again.

I open the little box and take out the razor. I gently push the razor into my skin and watch the blood run down my arm.

I close my eyes for the pain.

 **{{Well there you go. I wanted to post this story for a while. Comment what you think :) feedback would be great :) }}**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer P.O.V

"Hey spence!" I slow down when I hear Emily yell for me. She catches up to me and quickly hugs me.

"I like the haircut" she says with a smile.

"Thanks." I reply opening the door for her.

"Thank god you're here" Derek says. He looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked when we walk in the office and see everyone running around.

"We got a phone call from a man saying he has a girl kidnapped" David says as he yelled through the phone.

"Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau, Rossi and Reid we're meeting chief Sandler at the station" our boss Aaron Hotch yelled from his office. I turn around making my way back to the elevator.

"Has Garcia finish the search for missing person?" Aaron yelled.

"She's sending the list through your phone" Anderson said before the elevator door closed.

"How do we know this isn't a prank call?" Derek asked.

"The operator could hear crying of a girl in the background" Aaron says checking his phone.

"No one filed a missing person yet?" I ask as the elevator doors open.

"Garcia found 4. All girls ages 16 to 22." Aaron shows us the phone.

"But those are from months ago" Emily says.

"There's one who caught my attention. She went missing 5 months ago. She was walking home from school when a white car pulled her in. Now the other reports say white van" Aaron says walking to the SUV.

"It must be the same guy right?" JJ looks at Aaron.

"Could be but right now we need to get that girl to safety."

"Any leads?" David walked in with Derek behind him.

"Just the name of the girl. Alissa Jones. Garcia is searching for her info" I said going through files and files.

"Baby girl got anything?" Derek says through the phone.

"Alissa Jones 18 years old. Had gone missing 3 months ago. Parents didn't file a missing report after a month. She's runs away from home with her boyfriend" Garcia says.

"Where's the boyfriend?" David says looking out the window.

"He was found dead a month ago. But get this he was found 3 towns from Georgia stabbed 50 times"

"What's the connection?" I asked confused.

"There's been 5 cases girls from ages 16 to 23 gone missing or never been reported on time, found dead in a 4-month period. All stabbed more 50 times, sexually assaulted, torture and found with a burn mark in their hip or lower back" Garcia says as Aaron and chief Sandler walks in.

"Can they all be connected?" JJ said. We were all nervous about the time. It's been 4 hours since the kidnapper called. Usually cases like this we have only 72 hours. Depending on the unsub.

"It could but right now we need to find this girl." Aaron says looking at the board full of places she could be.

"Excuse sir but there a person on the phone asking for Aaron Hotchner" an officer says walking in.

"I'll take it on line 3" Aaron says grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Aaron says as his eyes go wide.

"Who is this?" Aaron puts the phone on speaker.

"I'm Alissa Jones" it was a man's voice. It was deep like it was a machine.

"Where is she?" Aaron says calmly.

"You want to know where she is? You agents are stupid. There's someone much important in this story." The man says laughing.

"Where is she?" Aaron asked again.

"Fine I'll tell you but you have 20 minutes to get here before she dies"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Aaron said whispering to Derek to get Garcia on it.

It went silence till a girl's yell echoed the room.

"Does it sound like I'm fucking around?" The man says before hanging up.

"Did you get it Garcia?" We all got up."

"A house on 25 Lincoln street. I send the direction already" Penelope said hanging up. I follow the rest to the SUV. David drives as quickly as he could.

I put on my bullet vest on as we enter the street. We got all out.

"It looks quiet" Emily says taking her gun out.

"Too quiet. Homes so close to each other must hear screams" I said as we wait for Derek to kick down the door.

"Morgan, Prentiss, Sandler check upstairs. The rest come with me." Aaron says as we enter the house.

I follow Aaron to the basement. It was dark and smelly.

"Hit the light" Aaron whispers to me.

I turn on my little flash light and shine on the wall. I look around till I find the switch.

"Oh god" Prentiss says with disgust.

"We are too late" I said looking away from Alissa body. She had blood from her waist down. It seemed like she's been tortured for days. She had cuts around face and arms.

"It looks like her fingers are missing" Derek says looking at hand.

"From the smell she was murdered 2 days ago" I said walking into a room and turned on the light.

The whole room was full of pictures of a girl. Looked about 23 years old. She had long brown hair, hazel eyes and was standing at by a window. It looked like the photos were taken from outside.

"Guys you have to look at this" I said grabbing a picture of a little girl. She looked about 6 years old.

It's the same girl.

What's going on here?

"Whoa" Derek says walking in with the group.

"Who is she?" JJ says taking some pictures out.

"Did you guys notice the victim has some similarities to the girl in the photos" Rossi says looking at the photos closely.

"Is she the next victim?" I look back at the victim.

"Her body has been arranged in a certain way. Her legs were spread very wide, with one leg hiked up at the knee and she has been sexually assaulted with a foreign object. she has long brown hair, hazel eyes, about 5'9 and slim body" I said looking at the little girl's photo.

"What are you saying Reid" Derek looks at me.

"This girl is what he wants. He is obsessed with her." I said getting a bad feeling.

"I'll get Garcia to work on her face." Derek says taking his phone out.

"Reid how long was she tortured for?" hotchner snaps me out of my thoughts.

"From the bruises. I think she was tortured about a month ago but from her cuts she was also tortured a week ago"

"What about her fingers?" Prentiss was behind me watching.

"Yesterday. See the green is light." I point around the skin. He cut at least 3 fingers from her left hand.

"From the smell she has been dead about two days ago" Rossi says covering his nose.

"Was she strangled?" Prentiss bends down and points to her neck which was purple.

"Yes probably with her own shirt or scarf"

"Garcia got a name and an address" Derek says taking out the recent photo of the girl.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Elena Gilbert" 

_{{Comment what you think? I love writing this story}}_


	3. Chapter 3

I look out the window. I watch as the trees move with the rain. A few people ran into their houses from their cars. I took a long nap and felt the same.

That letter had me scared. Why does he keep bothering me? Wasnt killing my parents enough torture?

I look down at my arms and felt my heart drop. I cant believe I became this. I never thought the only way to stop the pain and memories was to hurt myself. making scars and cuts isn't the way to go but its the only option I have.

From the corner of my eye I see a shadow from behind the tree. I look closely and felt my heart race.

The person had a hoodie and was trying to hide but they were too big. I jump off the ledge and on the ground.

Is it him?

Is it the murderer who won't leave me alone?

Oh god what am I going to do now? What if he comes in and kills me?

I hug my legs and rock back and forth.

"Please stop! it hurts"

"Leave her alone"

I whisper trying to stop the memories. Stopping the words from coming out of my mouth.

I crawl under the bed covering my mouth with my hands. I couldn't stop crying. The sobs were getting louder and louder until I hear the door ring. I stop and listen to the door.

Is it him? is he coming to kill me? I crawl out and carefully run down the stairs. I turn off all the lights and listen to the whispering.

"Knock one more time or we break the door down" why would he break down the door? I quickly open the door and see alot of people with bullet vests.

"Elena Gilbert?" a girl with blonde hair says with concern. I stayed quiet. They walk in the house and check every room.

I look at the girl confused. why were there people in my house?

"We're the FBI. Are you alone?" Another girl who had long black hair said slowly. I shake my head. I haven't talked to anybody in years.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" The blonde girl asked again. I sat on the couch and nod.

"We need to take you to the station. We think you're in danger" a man with a serious deep voice with a suit said before the blonde girl grabbed my arm.

What's going on?

We arrive at the FBI building. Behavioural analysis unit to be exact.

They brought me in a black SUV with 5 people inside. I was in the middle. I wanted to run away from them. They were scaring me. I hate being with strangers.

The two woman were named Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau. They kept asking if I was okay. I think they realized I was scared.

"Right this way" Agent Hotchner said with no emotion. He looks like a robot. I follow him through a huge hall to a room with a mirror. I sit down and watch him stare me down.

"I'm sorry we had to take you out of your house so quickly" he said sitting across from me. I look down at my hands. I felt my heart race. He was staring at me. Making me feel small.

"Elena your mother was Jessica Gilbert. She was an accountant. she only had you." I look up and see a guy with dark brown hair, hazel eyes and a very sweet smile. He was wearing a blue vest on top of a white dress shirt. He was very good looking. Wait Elena Gilbert you have never said that about anybody.

"Your father had a huge car company. He had no family but you and your mother. You were in chess ,swimming and reading clubs. You were the top of the class but ever since your parents were murdered you stopped going to school." the guy said with a brunch of files in his hands. I look at my hands again. They were telling things the cops told me when my parents were murdered.

"You watched as the killer stabbed your mother 50 times. Your father yelled for help but no one could hear him. Each time you closed your eyes he would hurt your parents more. You told them you couldn't remember his face" I close my eyes and squeeze my cuts from under my sleeves.

I don't want the memories to come back.

"Reid you can stop" Hotchner said quietly.

"You don't talk because you haven't been with people in years. A part of your brain is stopping you from remembering him. He thought you couldn't remember him but something has made him stop. He wants to make sure you don't remember him. He knows if you do he will get caught." Reid says before leaning against the wall and crossed his arms.

"We will bring you to the hospital for a check up. You cant leave for your safety." Hotchner says before leaving me along with Reid.

He looked at me with concern.

"You'll be safe here with us" He smiled before leaving.

I stare at the mirror and realized I had tears falling down. I angrily dry my face with my sleeves.

Why wont he leave me alone?

I look down at my arms and sighed.

 **{{comment what you think so far. Feedback would be great :) }}**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt someone gently shake me. I open my eyes and groan in pain. I fell asleep with my head on the table. My neck ached. I look at the person that woke me up.

"Do you want something to eat?" The slightly build light skin man asked nicely. I look around and shrugged.

"I'm taking that as a yes" he sat in front of me.

"You don't talk at all huh?" He asked again. I just stare at him.

"Why don't you write what you want to eat on this price of paper" he puts a pen on top of the table. I look at the paper debating if I should write. I am hungry.

I grab the pen and write down burger and fries. I haven't ate burger and fries in years. He smiled grabbing the paper and left the room.

Are they still watching me from behind the mirror? I put my head back down and closed my eyes.

"Good afternoon" the door slammed shut making me slightly jump up.

"How did you sleep?" It was the girl with black hair. Agent Emily Pretiss.

I shrug and cross my arms. She sat in front of me with a folder with my name.

God I hate that folder. Everything about me is on it. I hate people knowing about my sad life.

"I want to ask you some questions but you have to talk. Can you do for me?" She asked nicely. I just shrug.

"When was the last time you were outside?" She says looking down. I raise my hand up to 6.

"6 years or months?" She was trying for me to talk.

I grab the pen from the table and wrote years.

"How did you finish school? How do you get groceries?" She asked looking through the file.

I wrote down my neighbour and I didn't.

"No one said anything? You were underage." I look down at my hands.

No one dares to say anything to the girl who got her parents murdered. I finished writing that and she frowned.

"Here you go" Derek walks in with a brown bag and a drink.

I grab the paper and wrote thank you.

"Still not talking" Derek says looking at Emily notes.

I shook my head and crossed my arms on the table. They looked disappointed. I felt their stares and immediately looked down.

"Hotch says its time to take her to the hospital." Spencer walks in the room and looked at his co workers. I looked at all of them and realized how tired they looked. Were they up all night because of me?

"Alright lets go" I felt Emily touch my shoulder and I flinched. I haven't been touched by no one.

"Sorry" She whispers. I gave her a small smile before following them out the room and into a big office. Hotchner still had his suit on. Didn't even looked wrinkled.

"Spencer will ride with her." Hotch says as we go down the stairs. It was raining outside. Derek took out his jacket and handed it to me. I stare at his action confused.

"So you won't get wet" He states the obvious. I slowly nod putting it on me and we continued to the car. Spencer opened the door for me to get in the front with him. It was a tiny car just for 3 people. I get it and watch the rain hit the ground. It was beautiful. I love watching the rain from my room. It's calming.

"We're going to take you to the local hospital for a check up" Spencer says starting the car.

"How long haven't you had a check up?" He looked at me.

I think back to the last time. My parents were murdered and they took me to the hospital. They asked so many questions. If he touched me or if he raped me. I told them no but to be honest I rather have been touched and not witness how many times he stabbed both my parents. How he fucked my mom even after she passed out.

I lifted up 8 fingers and he nodded. That's all they do. Nod after everything I say. It's annoying the shit out of me.

I think we made to the hospital. Spencer got out and walked to my door. He opened it with a small smile. He has a sweet smile. It almost made me smile like for real. I got out and walked beside him. Derek and Emily appeared behind us and we walked inside and to the elevator. It was an awkward 5 seconds. We got to the sixth floor and there was a tall young doctor with a short nurse.

"Hello I'm agent Morgan. This is Elena Gilbert" the nurse gasped.

"I remember you!" She says with tears falling down. I don't remember her. She hugged me out of nowhere.

"Need a check up. And her file"

Spencer said to the nurse who was squeezing my body really tight. She let me go and wiped her tears. I gave Spencer a weird look and he chuckled. I walk behind the doctor while the nurse stayed with Spencer and Derek. Emily walked behind us into a room with a bed.

"I'll get the needle ready. Take off the sweater please" The nurse says making me gulp down nervously. I guess its time for them to know that I self-harm. I took my sweater off and hid my arms behind me. The nurse and Emily looked at me. I sigh loudly before putting my arms in front of me. Emily gasped as she looked at my scars.

"How long?" Emily asked me. I put up 2 fingers.

"Two months or years?" She crossed her arms when I shrugged.

I've been broken for so long. I really don't care if they find out I'm messed up. Emily looked at me with concern and pity. That's what I didn't want. People to feel pity for me.

"From the cuts and scars how long do you think she's been hurting herself?" She asked the nurse. The nurse looked at my arm and frowned.

"The older scars look about a year old. The newer ones seem to be just a day old" The nurse says putting cream on them. Emily wrote everything down in her little notebook. I let the nurse check on me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Derek says softly. I keep looking outside. We were waiting for a psychiatrist to come talk to me. I don't see why. He will ask me questions and I won't say anything. I haven't talked about my fears and problems.

"People who selfharm are the most likely to hide their problems for years. Depression does that." Spencer says from the couch. I look down at my arms and frown.

"Hello sorry for the wait. I'm doctor Miranda." The doctor looked young to be a doctor. I look at his folders and pens that were in his hands. He won't be needing that.

"This is Elena Gilbert." Derek introduces me. I give him a quick look before looking outside again.

"Nice to meet you. I guess we can start with how old you are. Are you okay with them staying Elena?" The doctor asked. I hear him pull the chair closer to me. I just shrug not caring about this. I just want to go home. Home to my room where I feel safe. Until the nightmares come.

"How old are you?" He asked. I raise my fingers and show him 26.

"When did this all started?" He says. I look down my window and see a black van. Its been there since I was brought to this room. I look closely and see a guy with binoculars looking right at me. He looked like the man from the house.

Its him. He knows where I am.

"There's a guy spying on us" I finally spoke. I look at Emily and Spencer surprised to hear my voice. Derek and the rest ran out the room. I look back at the van and it was gone.

How is that possible?

I look around the room and see that I was alone. I get up and walk out the room. I walk down the hall to the elevators. I need some air. I got to the first floor and walk out the door.

The cold air hit me. But I didn't mind. It felt nice in my skin. I wrap my arms around me and walk down the street. Last time I was here there was convince store around the corner.

There wasn't that much people outside. A few teens walked by me and I looked behind me. I see a man with a black hoodie. I kept walking and he kept getting closer. Where is the store? I'm getting nervous. This man was getting too close.

Should I run? But where do I run to? I look back and he was inches away from grabbing my arm. I make a run for the closest store and got in. I look at the man and he stood outside watching me.

I ran down the aisle to the back. I lean against the wall hiding. I slip to the ground and hug my legs tightly.

"Are you okay ma'am?" I look up at the owner of the store and start rocking.

"He found me. He found me" I whisper feeling tears falling down.

 ** _{{comment what you think? sorry I took long to update. I'll try to post more :)}}_**


End file.
